Operación: Enamorar al Demonio
by Yani-ko
Summary: Enamorar a un demonio no es tarea fácil ¿Pero alguien dijo que fuera imposible? Los latidos del corazón no se pueden parar, una vez, me latió el corazón por uno de esos demonios... ¡Pero que mal educada soy! Me presentaré: Soy Nazzaria Invers, hermana de Reena Invers, y esta es la historia en la cual os contaré como me enamoré del ser mas despreciable. Un demonio.
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer fic de Slayers ¡Espero que os guste!

Palabras: 2201 Sin contar Notas de autor ni título.

Los personajes de Slayers Next no me pertenecen_._

_Todo empezó _

_Con una carta entre hermanas…_

-"Estoy deseando ver a mi hermana. Hace tanto que no la veo ¿Será igual que siempre?"-Pensaba dirigiéndome al lugar en el cual mi hermana y sus amigos me esperan.

Todo empezó con una carta. Tras largo tiempo de no ver a mi hermana, recibí una carta, en la cual decía:

¡Hola hermanita! ¿Qué tal? Espero que bien. Quería preguntarte si te gustaría unirte a mí

y a mis amigos en nuestra aventura. Tu vida es muy monótona,

¡No te vendrá mal algo de aventura! Nos lo estamos pasando genial todos juntos,

somos un grupo algo… peculiar, ya te darás cuenta, aunque solo si vienes.

¿Qué te parece? Sera divertido, de nuevo las dos hermanas,

las mejores hechiceras contra los malvados demonios…

Bueno, tenemos un demonio en el grupo, pero es extraño, te caerá bien.

Comida no nos falta, espero que te animes.

Si te animas ven al reino de Shilon la semana que viene,

Te estaremos esperando en una posada que hay en la plaza de Shilon

A la hora del almuerzo.

Con amor de tu hermana: Reena Invers.

PD: Sigo siendo igual de glotona, te aseguro que comida no falta.

Según recibí esa carta me dirigí hacia Shilon. Desgraciadamente mi orientación es pésima. Ya llevaba un rato caminando, sin llegar a la plaza.

-Disculpe señora ¿Me podría decir, por favor, dónde está la plaza de Shilon?-Le pregunté a la primera anciana con pinta de vivir allí desde siempre.

-¡Oh jovencita! Me alegro de que siga habiendo jóvenes tan educados-habló la señora-pero me temo que no le puedo indicar, yo estoy visitando a mi querido yerno, nunca viví aquí.

-Comprendo, no pasa nada señora.-Dije desilusionada.

-Lo siento de verdad cielo.

-Está bien, no puede guiarme, la intención es lo que cuenta.

-Gracias por comprender cielo, espero que encuentres la plaza.

-¡Pienso encontrarla!

-¡Hasta luego cielo, tengo prisa! ¡Suerte!

-¡Hasta luego y gracias!

Ahí nos despedimos, continúe caminando, hasta dar con una larga cabellera roja como el fuego.

-¡Hermana!-La llamé-¡Reena!

Llamé su atención, y por fin fijó su vista en mí. Dos chicos, y una niña de unos catorce años se acercaron a mí junto con mi hermana.

-¿Ella es tu hermana, Reena? No sé parece nada a ti. Es bastante más mona.-Dijo un chico de cabello largo y rubio.

-¡Gracias Gaudhi, es un gran alago!-Gritó enfadada mi hermana en un tono muy irónico, que el chico no pareció comprender.

-Me alegra que lo comprendas es la verda~d- Continuó diciendo la a "a" tanto tiempo porque la alargó con un grito de miedo y dolor, al ser lanzado por los aires por un puñetazo, cortesía de mi hermanita.

-Bueno, Reena-esta vez habló la joven-no digo nada de quien sea más mona, pero os parecéis poco, aunque si tu cabello y tus ojos... Es decir, su cabello es largo y ondulado como el tuyo, Reena, pero de un color morado pálido, y sus ojos del mismo color, aunque la altura es la misma, por lo demás sois como dos gotas de agua…

Tengo el pelo de un morado pálido y ondulado hasta la cintura, y los ojos del mismo color, soy de tez blanca.

Llevaba una camiseta de manga hasta poco debajo del hombro morada, una falda corta del mismo color, medias negras y botas rosa cerezo hasta las rodillas. Llevaba también unos guantes como los de Reena, y un colgante de cadena de plata, que al final llevaba sujeto un reloj de bolsillo de contorno plateado, con una perla rosa oscura en el centro.

-Somos gemelas.-Dije sonriendo. Para cuando dije esto, el sujeto llamado "Gaudhi" estaba de nuevo con nosotros.

-¡¿Gemelas?!-Exclamó Gaudhi.-¡Pero si no os parecéis en nada!

-¡Gaudhi! ¿Otra vez con lo mismo?-Gritó de nuevo furiosa Reena.

-Reena, ¿Este es el demonio del que me hablaste?-Pregunté.

-No, no es Zel, pero entiendo la confusión.-Contestó Reena. El que supongo era Zel se echó una mano a la cabeza, creo que lo confunden mucho con un demonio.

-¿Zel? No, yo me refería a Gaudhi.

-¿Por qué crees que es Gaudhi?-Preguntaron todos.

-¿Por qué yo?-Preguntó Gaudhi.

-He leído sobre muchos demonios. Uno de ellos son duros de mollera, tienen mala memoria y difícilmente se pueden enterar de las más sencillas de las explicaciones ¿No es Gaudhi uno de esos demonios?

-E-empiezo a…a dudar…-Contestó Reena, mirando perpleja a Gaudhi.

-¿Por qué yo?-Gritó infantilmente.

-No, el demonio aparece y desaparece cuando quiera, y no es tonto, es uno de los mejores.

-¿A quién llamáis tonto?

-Lo siento Gaudhi, no quería darte ese adjetivo despectivo, ni menospreciarte, es que me lo pareciste. A pesar de esa descripción anterior son realmente fuertes, y no abandonan nunca una batalla.-Dije intentando animarle.

-¡Gracias! De verdad no te pareces ni en la personalidad a tu hermana ¿Cómo podéis ser gemelas?

-¡Gaudhi!

-¡Lo siento, lo siento!

-¡No tienes perdón, Gaudhi!

Entonces empecé a reírme.

-¡Sí que no has cambiado, Reena!

-¿Siempre ha sido así?

-Si… Tú eras Zel ¿no?

-Sí, mi nombre entero es Zelgadis… ¡Gracias por no confundirme con un demonio!

-Debe de ser frustrante que solo por tu aspecto te confundan por un demonio.

-Sí, lo es.

-Disculpa, ¿Tú cómo te llamas?-Pregunté dirigiéndome a la niña. Está se subió a un muro cercano, colocó una mano en el centro del pecho, y la otra la elevó al cielo en forma de puño.

-No debiste preguntar…-Dijo Zelgadis en un suspiro desilusionado.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunté ingenua.

-¡Yo soy la princesa Amelia del reino de Shilon! ¡Defensora de la justicia! ¡Conmigo la injusticia y la maldad está erradicada!-Exclamó Amelia sobre, sobre, sobre, sobre actuando… solo un poco.

-¿Te lo explico ahora?

-Déjalo, ya lo entendí.

Entonces empecé a escuchar una risa justo detrás de nosotros. Reena y Gaudhi seguían peleando.

-Valla,-dijo el dueño de la risa… entre risas.-seguís igual que siempre…

El sujeto tenía el cabello morado oscuro hasta poco debajo de la barbilla, tez blanca, los ojos los mantenía cerrados. En un principio creí que era ciego, pero luego giró la cabeza (en mi dirección, creo) y abrió los ojos, mostrando unas pupilas muy pequeñas, en unos iris de color morado un poco más pálido que el cabello.

-¿Tú eres la hermana de Reena?-Se acercó a mí.

-Sí, ¿Y tú eres…?

-Zeros, acompaño a todos estos…

-¿Pirados?-Pregunté soltando una pequeña risa.

-¡Exacto! Me gusta tu sentido del humor.-Dijo Zeros, echándose a reír también.

-Por cierto, tu llevas más tiempo con todos ellos ¿Tardarán mucho Gaudhi y mi hermanita en reconciliarse?

-Tranquila, aunque no lo reconozcan se quieren y todos lo sabemos.

-¡Mi hermanita se enamoró!

-Sí, ¿Por qué te alegras tanto?-Me preguntó Amelia, quien al parecer me escuchó.

-¡Por qué gané la apuesta que hicimos de niñas!

-Si son iguales…-Suspiró Zelgadis.

-¿Y qué os apostasteis?-Preguntó Amelia interesada.

-Amelia, teníamos tres años ¿Tú que crees que apostamos?

-¿Unos caramelos?-Preguntó después de pensar un rato.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Apostamos cinco millones y medio.-Dije alegremente.

-¿¡Cinco millones y medio!?-Exclamaron todos a la vez.

-¡Exacto!

-Era evidente que ganarías, fue una buena apuesta-dijo Zerox entre risas.-menos mal que te acuerdas.

-¡Por si acaso lo llevo escrito en un papel que siempre llevo encima!

-¡Si son iguales!-Exclamaron Amelia y Zelgadis.

-En algo teníamos que parecernos ¿no?

Todos se cayeron (tipo anime) Por fin mi hermana y Gaudhi dejaron de discutir.

-¿Ya estamos todos?-Pregunté.

-Falta una… ¡Qué no sé dónde se habrá metido ya!-Contestó Reena.

-¿Quién?

-Martina.

-¡Qué bien! Me da alegría saber que hay una chica más.

-Que va, que va, nunca te alegrarás de ver a Martina una vez la conozcas…

-¡No puede ser tan mala!

-Pobre ingenua.-Dijeron todos a la vez excepto Zerox.

-¡Siento haber llegado tarde!-Exclamó una chica de cabello corto verde, y muy… justa de ropa.-Es que me perdí un poco…

-¿Eres Martina?

-Sí, ¿Y tú quién eres?

-Soy la hermana de Reena, Nazzaria Invers.

-¿Nazzaria? Qué bonito nombre.

-Grazie! Es italiano.-Conteste felizmente.

-¿Sois italianas?-Preguntó Martina.

-No, no exactamente, creo que tenemos no sé qué antepasado… No lo sé.-Respondí.

-¡Bien, ahora que ya están las presentaciones qué tal si comemos algo! Me muero de hambre.

Entramos al restaurante.

Cuando ya nos dieron la comida, Reena me explicó el porque me llamo.

-Necesito tu ayuda para encontrar la Biblia Cler.

-¿La Biblia Cler? ¡Eh! ¿No me echabas de menos?

-Claro que te echo de menos, eres mi hermana.

-Sólo te creeré si me dejas la última albóndiga.

-Está bien…

-Realmente, son iguales.-Suspiraron todos.

-Pero ¿Por qué me necesitas a mí? Eres infinitamente…-Iba a decir "mejor hechicera que yo" pero observé que a una de las camareras se le estaba cayendo la bandeja tras resbalar con un papel del suelo, me levanté rápidamente, me acerqué allí, y puse los brazos en cruz encima de mi cabeza.

-El tiempo es algo natural, el tiempo pasa, el tiempo acaba con todos. Ahora por favor hazme caso, que el tiempo se pare sólo para ella… sólo para ella…-Entonces tanto la camarera como la bandeja dejaron de caer, recogí la bandeja antes de que nada tocara el suelo, y coloqué a la camarera de forma que quedara de pie sin caer.

-¡Gracias joven hechicera! ¿Cómo lo has hecho?-Me agradeció la camarera.

Yo me pase la mano por la nuca, no sabía que contestar.

-B-bueno…yo…

-Muchas gracias, muchas gracias.-Me agradeció también el posadero.- ¿Necesitas habitaciones? Se nota que eres forastera, si te quieres quedar aquí te damos toda la estancia gratis.

-Esto… no sé si nos quedaremos aquí… depende de los planes de mi hermana… Iré a preguntarle.-Dije con una risa nervios.-"Menos mal que me escabullí" Reena ¿Pretendes quedarte aquí?

-Hasta mañana.-Asintió la chica.-Irnos ahora sería dormir en el bosque ¿Por qué?

-Porque me ofrecieron alojamiento gratis.

-¡Genial hermanita!

-No sé, me da un poco de pena, eso es aprovecharnos de él, alojamiento y comida gratis son muchos gastos…

-¡Tranquila hermanita! Tu siempre tan buena, debes aprovecharte al máximo de los pequeños golpes de suerte de la vida.

-Pero…

-Tu hermana tiene razón.-dijo Martina.-Zhomelsther te ha dado esta oportunidad, aprovéchala.

-¿Zhomelsther?

-Es mi dios, me sorprende que no lo conozcas. ¡Tengo buenas noticias! ¡Vuelvo a mi reino, por fin puedo gracias a Zhomelsther!

-Lo siento, no creo en los dioses.

-¿Por qué?-Se interesó Zerox.

-No quiero hablar de ello.-Dije con la vista baja, y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Nazzaria.-Susurró Reena.

-Estoy bien.-Contesté sonriendo.

-No hace falta que nos digas que te pasó,-Dijo Zerox.-pero no mientas, con sonrisas falsas solo te haces daño a ti misma.-Dijo sonriendo, y acariciándome la cabeza con la mano.

Lo miré y me sonrojé… un poco.

Pedimos las habitaciones, solo quedaban seis, así que Reena y yo dormimos en una con dos camas. Perfecta situación para decirle lo que quería decir.

Ya teníamos el camisón puesto.

-Reena… quería decirte algo…

-¿Qué te pasa? Un momento, no me digas que…

-¡Gané la apuesta! ¡Te gusta Gaudhi!

-¿¡Qué!? Para empezar estás equivocada, y para seguir creí que me dirías que te gusta Zerox.

-Para empezar sé que te gusta, para seguir no, no me gusta.-Dije tranquilamente. Rara vez pierdo la calma.

-¡Maldita tu extraña tranquilidad! ¿Quién te dijo que me gusta Gaudhi?

-Zerox.

-Y creíste en él porque te gusta…

-No. Me lo creí porque para empezar se nota, y para seguir me lo creí porque todos me lo dijeron.

-Malditos traidores…

-¡Gané la apuesta, dame mis cinco millones y medio!

-No tengo ese dinero.

-Recuerda que también valía un objeto, o varios de ese valor.

-No creo tener nada…

-Bueno, no me los des ahora, pero cuando los tengas si ¿vale?

-Está bien, soy honrada, cumplo mis promesas.

-Gracias.

-Sí, si, ahora a dormir.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Dormimos plácidamente toda la noche. Por fin llego el día siguiente.

Nos sentamos todos en la mesa redonda (yo entre Zerox y Reena, y Reena al lado de Gaudhi) y pedimos el desayuno. Desayunamos como reyes.

-Siento no pagar nada, no me siento bien, lo siento.-Le dije al posadero.

-No digas tonterías, es mi modo de pagarte, ayer me ahorraste un desayuno, es equivalencia.

-Pero…

-¡Déjalo Nazzaria! Él lo quiere así. Está bien ¿No es así Zerox?

-Bueno, es cierto que no es muy justo…

-¿¡No es así ZEROX!?-Repitió Reena, esta vez con un tono enfadado y más alto.

-S-í… ci-cierto…

-¿Le das miedo hasta a los demonios? Eres increíble. No te ofendas.-Dije lo último mirando a Zerox.

-Está bien.

Sonreí. Reena me dio golpes con el codo en el brazo, y me miró con una pícara sonrisa, y un extraño brillo en los ojos.

-Oye Nazzaria ¿Ya tienes los cinco millones y medio?-Preguntó Zerox.

-¿Qué cinco millones y medio?-Preguntó Gaudhi, Reena tenía una cara que me asustaba… mucho.

-¡Nada!-Exclamamos Reena y yo.

-Y no, no me los puede dar, ni tiene ningún objeto de tal valor.

-Sí que tiene un objeto de tal valor…-Dijo Zerox.-Las perlas rojas de sus muñecas su cinturón y su cuello, son de ese valor exacto.

-¡Reena! Me mentiste.

-¡Lo siento! ¡No me acordaba!

-Entonces dámelos.

-Vale.

-Gracias por avisar Zeros ¿Cómo lo sabías?

-Tu hermana y Martina me los querían comprar, puse el precio más alto que se me ocurrió para que no me lo compraran, pero Reena pudo.

-¿No querías venderlos?

-No, son regalo de un gran caballero al que debo mucho…

-Entiendo…-Cogí las cuatro y se las di.- ¡Son tuyas!

-¿¡Qué!? Pe-pero…

-¡Las recuperé, son tuyas!

-Pero…

-¡Tu-yas!-Dije en un tono terrorífico.

-S-sí.

-¿Ves? Tú también puedes asustar a un demonio. Viene de familia.-Ante tal comentario de Reena todos nos caímos (tipo anime)

¡Y hasta aquí el primer capi!

¿Qué tal ha estado?

¿Merezco reviews? (ojitos)

Espero que me digáis que hice bien y que mal.

¡Hasta la próxima, nos leemos! Sayonara!


	2. Chapter 2 Ese extraño monstruo

¡Aquí el capi 2!

Espero que os esté gustando.

**Aviso: Los Personajes de Slayers no me pertenecen.**

**Aviso 2: En el capi 1 Se me olvidó comentar que en Slayers Try se habla de la hermana de Reena, pero Nazzaria no es esa hermana (de la que hablan en Slayers Try es mayor) es mi personaje OC.**

_El Extraño Monstruo_

_De la Extraña Isla…_

Ese día, al terminar de comer, partimos rápidamente, si no nos marchábamos rápido dormiríamos en mitad del bosque, y nadie (sobre todo Amelia) quería eso.

Atravesamos el bosque.

-A todo esto ¿A dónde vamos, hermanita?

-Pues la verdad es… ¡No tengo ni idea!-Dijo alegremente.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Entonces vamos sin rumbo fijo?

-¡Por supuesto que no! Nos guía Zeros, él tiene la guía.

-¿¡Cómo dejas que un demonio se ocupe de guiarnos!?-Exclamé. Luego miré a Zeros.-No te ofendas.

-Sí, sí, ahora es difícil…

-Lo siento.

-Está bien.

´-Igualmente… ¿A dónde nos dirigimos, Zeros?

-A la isla de María.

-¿La isla de María?

Zeros asintió.

-Un lugar mítico. Lo descubrieron unos marineros que estaban perdidos en medio del mar. Todos pensaban que iban a morir, todos estaban medio muertos sin comida ni agua, y como aparecieron "mágicamente" en esa isla pensaron que debió ser un milagro, por eso le pusieron "La isla de María"-Al decir eso, el rostro de Zeros parecía muy interesado.-Al pensar que fue un milagro, también se piensa que tal diosa eligió la isla para guardar la Biblia Cler.

-¡Más te vale, Zeros que no sea otra de tus mentiras, o historias sin sentido!-Exclamó Zelgadis.

-¿Hay otro tipo de historias a parte de las que no tienen sentido?-Preguntó Zeros.

-¡Espera! Os ha engañado, y guiado a dios sabe dónde… ¿¡Pero seguís confiando en él como para dejar que os guíe!?-Exclamé enérgicamente… -"Mi hermanita ha perdido la cabeza…"

-Bueno… necesitamos sus poderes de demonio para por si acaso…

-¡Interesada! Bueno… siempre has sido así…

-Que bien me conoces…-Dijo Reena en un tono terrorífico.

-¡No me mates, por favor!

No sé cómo, llegamos al mar.

-¡Me muero de hambre!-Protestó Reena.

-¡Y yo!-Corroboró Gaudhi.

-Vamos chicos, tenemos que continuar, por la justicia y…-Dijo Amelia, hasta que le rugieron las tripas.-Vale yo también me muero de hambre.

-¡Tenéis que ser más fuertes!-Gritó/gruñó Zelgadis.

-Zelgadis, yo también tengo hambre, será mejor comer antes de irnos.-Razoné.

-¡Bien, a comer!-Exclamó una muy contenta Reena.

Entramos a la posada, y comimos todo lo que pudimos, Gaudhi se peleó con Reena por la última albóndiga, la cual al final me comí yo, ganándome así el rencor de mi hermanita querida y su no… ¡Y de Gaudhi!

Entró entonces un extraño personaje en la posada. Era un encapuchado muy alto, ni un solo mechón de pelo, ni el destello de un ojo, nada asomaba de esa capucha, pero al verlo mi corazón se encogió, y se me hizo un nudo en la garganta enorme, con el cual n podía ni siquiera tragar saliva sin que me doliera, de pronto también sentó como si me quemaran el hombro, entonces lo entendí todo…

-¿Nazzaria? ¿Está bien?-Preguntó preocupada mi hermana. Cuando volví en mi todos me miraban fijamente con cara preocupada.

-¡Claro!-Mentí. Aún tenía el nudo en la garganta y el dolor del hombro continuaba.- ¿Por?

-Te has quedado mirando hacia la nada, con cara aterrorizada y dolorida…

-¡No digáis tonterías! Solo soñaba despierta.

-¿Y qué soñaste tan aterrorizada?-Se interesó Zeros.

-Nada.

-Pero…

-Nada.

-Nazzaria…-Susurró Reena preocupada.

-Nada.

-Bien, hermana, sé que te ha pasado algo ¿Por qué no nos lo cuentas? ¿No confías en nosotros?-Me preguntó preocupada.-Haber, entiendo que no confíes en Gaudhi pero…

-¡Oye!-Exclamó el nombrado.

-¡Tú cállate Gaudhi, contigo nadie habla!-Le espetó Reena. Entonces reí, y como la risa es contagiosa todos reímos, olvidando lo ocurrido (para mi suerte)

Cuando salimos todos los barcos de pasajeros hacia esa isla ya zarparon. De hecho, ya solo quedaba una pequeña barquita en todo el muelle.

-Ya se han…ido…todos…

-Pero Reena, ¿Por qué no vamos volando?-Pregunté.

-Porque según la guía de Zeros nos quedamos con menos de la mitad de poderes al llegar a esa isla… ¡Y todo por tu culpa Gaudhi! Si no hubieras insistido en venir…

-¡Reena, no es justo, tú también querías!

-¿Qué? Que morro tienes, Gaudhi, culpar a una señorita…

-¡No estoy culpando a una señorita, te estoy culpando a ti!

-¿¡Qué has dicho, Gaudhi!?-Dijo Reena en un susurro tétrico, haciendo que a Gaudhi se le pusieran los pelos de punta.

-No me mates, por favor Reena.-Suplicó Gaudhi.

-¡Ahora sí que no tienes perdón!

Reena comenzó a perseguir a Gaudhi.

-¡He, mirad! Hay una barca amarrada todavía, quizá el dueño nos quiera llevar…

-Muy bien, Amelia, que vista.-La felicitó Zelgadis. Amelia sonrió, haciendo que Zelgadis se sonrojara levemente.

-¡Ya te digo, no sé cómo viste una barca tan pequeña a tal distancia!

-¡Es porque tengo los ojos de la justicia, que todo lo ven, todo lo malo castigan, y todo lo bueno apremian!

-Ya veo… ¡Vallamos a avisar a Reena y Gaudhi!

-Sí, será mejor llegar cuanto antes.-Corroboró Zelgadis.

-A todo esto ¿Dónde se metieron?-Pregunté.

-Ni idea.-Respondieron Amelia y Zelgadis a la vez.

-Los buscaré, no deben andar lejos…-Dijo Zeros.

-Gracias, eso espero…-S sonreí.

-Se-será mejor que… valla ya…

Dicho esto se fue a la velocidad de la luz…

Al volver, se lo contamos todo a mi hermanita y a Gaudhi.

-¡Genial! ¡Vamos a por la barca!

-Espera un momento Reena, no la podemos coger así porque sí.

-¡Amelia, tranquila, claro que podemos!

-Lo siento Reena, estoy de acuerdo con Amelia.-Dije.-Será mejor esperar a que salga.

-Nazzaria, si esperamos a que salga dormiremos en el puerto.-Dijo Zeros.-Es mejor cogerlo ya.

-Pero cuando mañana no lo vea en el muelle... ¿Y si es pescador?

-Tenemos que cogerlo, hermanita…

-Pero…

-No tenemos más remedio-dijo Zeros acercando su rostro al mío, y poniendo una cara terrorífica que nunca conocí… aunque tampoco me daba miedo…-será mejor salir cuanto antes y volver cuanto antes ¿no?

Me puse muy roja. Una vez Zeros terminó de hablar se alejó, recuperando su aspecto normal y esperando mi respuesta

-¡Pe-pero…! No-no te digo que no pero no es justo…es que…

-¡Ya sé! ¡Hagamos una votación, quien este a favor de coger la barca que diga sí!

-¡Si~!-Exclamaron Zelgadis, Reena y Zeros.

-Gaudhi di "sí" o te mato…-Susurró Reena de manera audible.

-¡S-í~!-Exclamó Gaudhi.

-¡Oye! ¡Eso es trampa!-Exclamé.

-No, no hermana, es jugar a mi favor… Ahora bien, cojamos la barca, ganamos la votación.

Subimos a la barca y fuimos camino a "La Isla María"

-Todavía me siento mal por ese pobre hombre…

-¡No te sientas mal, la necesitábamos, no teníamos más remedio!-Dijo Zeros manteniendo la misma sonrisa.

-Pero ese pobre hombre, cuando no vea la barca en el muelle se asustará, pensará que se la robaron… lo cual no está muy lejos de la realidad… y se asustará…

\- ¡Tranquila, tranquila!-Me dijo con voz tranquila, y moviendo una mano delante de su rostro de arriba hacia abajo.- ¡En cuanto lleguemos a "La Isla de María" tele transportaré la barca al muelle!

-¡Genial, solo hay que llegar antes del amanecer!-Exclamamos Amelia y yo.

Llegamos una o dos horas… después de que se pusiera el sol, pero bueno, hicimos lo que pudimos.

-Sólo espero que no esté en el muelle ese pobre hombre, y se asuste al verlo aparecer de repente.

-Ya sería mucha casualidad, mujer…-Comentó mi hermana.

-Pero puede pasar.-Insistí.

-Tiene razón, hay bastantes posibilidades.-Corroboró Zeros.

-¿Lo ves?-Dije con una sonrisa de satisfacción dirigida a Reena.

Comenzamos a avanzar (de nuevo guiados por Zeros) Caminamos durante largo rato, adentrándonos cada vez más y más en esa profunda y, puede que peligrosa isla.

-¡Tengo hambre!-Se quejó Reena.- ¡Necesito comida, COMIDA!

-Ya, ya hermana, tranquila, ya comeremos algo.

-¿¡Pero cuándo, Nazzaria!? ¿¡Cu-án-do!?-Dijo Reena abalanzándose sobre mí, haciéndome retroceder.

-N-no lo sé…

-Tranquila, Reena-habló Zeros.-pronto llegamos a la civilización…

-¿Hay civilización aquí?-Preguntó una muy emocionada (y hambrienta) Reena.

-¡Claro! Hay muchos marineros, hechiceros e incluso turistas que vienen a eta isla, sea por la Biblia Cler o por hacer simple turismo, por ello han abierto aquí restaurantes y posadas.

-Menos mal…-Suspiró Reena con su mano derecha en el pecho.- ¡Entonces a correr!-Reena comenzó a correr hacia el frente, seguida de Gaudhi y Amelia, quienes también estaban muy hambrientos… para variar…

-¿¡Pero es que sabéis a dónde tenéis que ir!?-Preguntó Zeros lo más alto que pudo para que los hambrientos le pudieran escuchar.

Rápidamente todos se encontraban dónde Zeros, Zelgadis y yo nos quedamos, razonando que Zeros tenía la guía, y no podíamos avanzar sin guía.

Tras un rato poco más corto que el anterior de caminar, nos encontramos frente a lo que parecía la plaza de un pequeño pueblo. Era muy bonita, pero había algo extraño: Casi no había gente, solo quedaban unos pocos niños, que enseguida fueron arrastrados por sus madres a sus casas.

Miré mi reloj, eran las dos, hora de comer.

-¡Qué plaza más bonita! Me entran ganas de comer.-Exclamó Reena.

-¡Yo ya tengo ganas desde hace siglos!-Corroboró Gaudhi.

-¡Y yo! ¡Entremos en esa posada, la justicia no puede combatir el mal con el estómago vacío!-Exclamó muy dramáticamente (para variar) Amelia.

-Es una plaza muy bonita…-Comenté.- ¿No, Reena? ¿Reena…?-Para cuando yo dije esto, Reena, Gaudhi y Amelia ya entraron en la posada.

-Que rápidos, no… no los he visto…-Comentó Zelgadis, bastante desesperado.

-¡Tiene mucha vitalidad…!-Dijo Zeros alegremente.

-Será mejor que entremos.

Entramos. Era una posada hecha totalmente de madera de roble, había un ambiente poco cargado, y a esa hora no había demasiada gente.

-¿No os parece extraño que no haya nadie a parte de nosotros?-Preguntó Zelgadis.

-Es cierto, Zel, es hora punta y solo estamos nosotros…-Razonó Reena.

-¡Debe de ser que el local tiene comida muy mala!-Dijo Gaudhi alegremente, tras haber estado un buen rato pensando, sujetando la barbilla con la mano.

(Caída anime por parte de todos menos Gaudhi)

-¡Gaudhi no puedes ser más bruto!-Exclamó Reena.

-Nunca he conocido a alguien tan duro de mollera…-Suspiró Zelgadis, lo que tenía que aguantar…

El posadero se acercó a nosotros.

-Sois viajeros ¿no? ¿Turistas o hechiceros?

-Hechiceros.-Dijo Reena.

-¡Tú-tú eres Reena Invers! ¿Me equivoco?

-¡Hasta en esta isla te conocen Reena, eres genial!-Dijo Amelia.

-¿Puedes respondernos una pregunta?-Preguntó Reena con tono y semblante serio.

-Por supuesto, estoy a vuestro servicio.

-¿Por qué a hora punta está todo vacío? Sobre todo en una posada, debería estar repleta de hambriento viajeros.

-A estas horas todos se esconden, bien refugiados en sus casas, en esta isla ocurren cosas extrañas, sobre todo en hora punta.

-¿Hay monstruos?

-Algo así. Hay una especie de espíritu… Realmente ninguno le hemos visto, pero un día, a las doce de la noche, convirtió la luna en un enorme reloj plateado, desde ese día, han desaparecido muchas personas que han estado en la calle en hora punta.

-Pero a nosotros no nos ha pasado nada…-Comenté.

-Puede ser que al estar entre vosotros Reena Invers os tuviera miedo.

-¡Le tiene miedo a la justicia!

-Amelia, no digas tonterías, no creo que sea miedo, quizá estaba esperando al momento oportuno…

-¿Oportuno para qué?-Preguntó el posadero.

-Realmente no lo sé…-Contestó Reena.

-Puede ser un conjuro de resurrección, para estos conjuros se necesita mucho tiempo, y muchas vidas…-Razoné.

-Puede que tengas razón, sin embargo ya sabes que los hechizos de resurrección están totalmente prohibidos, cualquiera que los utilice sufrirá un gran castigo. Lo atacarán dragones, ogros, orcos, demonios, e incluso, los hechiceros humanos más fuertes….

-Es decir, lo atacaran todas las razas, ya que una de las vidas que sacrificaron puo ser fácilmente de alguna de esa especie. Es un crimen imperdonable.

-Aun así estoy segura de que hay muchos que lo intentan hacer todavía.

-Es difícil hacerlo sin que nadie se entere…

-¿Y qué tal en una torre aislada de una isla casi desértica?

-Eso sí podría ser…

-¿Cómo sabes tanto del tema, Nazzaria?-Se interesó Zeros.

-No lo sé, son simple hipótesis.-Mentí, no podía dejar que nadie lo supiera, ni siquiera mi hermana.

-¡En cualquier caso tengo hambre! ¿Nos puedes ofrecer algo?-Preguntó Reena enérgicamente al posadero, quien fue rápidamente a la cocina.

-¿¡Tú no estabas seria hace dos segundos!?-Preguntó un ya bastante irritado Zelgadis.

-Déjala, Zelgadis, ella es así. No hay nada que se le pueda hacer, te lo digo por experiencia.-Dije.

Entonces llegó el posadero, con un montón de comida, con pinta deliciosa.

-¡Esto es increíble!-Exclamó Reena.-Pero, no creo poder pagarlo…-Dijo con cara de niña buena.

-¡Tranquila señorita Invers! Es gratis, ¡Por la heroína que nos salvará del monstruo!

-¡Aaah! ¡Genial, muchas gracias, a comer!-Exclamaron Reena y Gaudhi a la vez, poco después pelearon por la última albóndiga (para variar)

-Si es que no tienen remedio.-Suspiramos todos, llevándonos una mano a la cabeza.

-¡Por favor, quedaos en la posada, también gratis! Lo que sea por nuestros salvadores…-Dijo el posadero según terminamos de comer.

-¡Muchas gracias!-Le agradeció Reena.

-No me parece justo…

-¡Nazzaria, tranquila, es porque les vamos a salvar!

-Pero con lo que coméis solo Gaudhi y tú, se va a arruinar, pero encima somos cuatro más…

-Tranquila, se lo pagaremos haciendo que el "_monstruo" _desparezca.

-Pero…

-¡Tranquila! Sin el monstruo el local estará de nuevo lleno, eso me lo pagará todo.

-No crea, Reena y Gaudhi comen más que cuarenta caballos.-Rio Zeros.

-Y no es una exageración.-Le avisé.

-¡Tranquilos, tranquilos, no será para tanto!-Dijo un ingenuo posadero, que no sabía le esperara la ruina después de este incidente.

Reena y Gaudhi comieron como cuarenta caballos (si no más), nosotros comimos un poco menos (básicamente porque no nos cabía en el estómago. Mi hermana y Gaudhi son pozos sin fondo) y nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones.

Por suerte, como no había nadie alojado, ya que el _monstruo_ se concentraba sobre todo en esa posada (no entiendo porque) había una habitación para cada uno.

Al día siguiente nos despertamos pronto, y fuimos a comer (¿las dos de la tarde es pronto? No. ¿Para Reena? Sí, para ese oso perezoso que tengo por hermana sí.)

-¡Mira Gaudhi! Este plato tiene buena pinta ¡Es la especialidad de la zona! Pediré uno ¿Queréis?

-¡Sí!-Dijeron Gaudhi y Amelia.

-Yo también lo probaré.-Añadió Zelgadis.

Iba a decir "yo también" pero, de repente, Zeros se cercó lentamente hacia mí.

-Ese plato especial está hecho de un millar, literalmente, de pescados distintos sazonados con vino tinto, mayonesa, salsa de tomate y mantequilla, adornado por el sabor de cien guindillas picantes, de nuevo literalmente, piel muerta de cerdo, miel, es decir regurgito de abeja y mermelada de frambuesa. Todo esto cocinado en el horno durante más de cinco horas. No te recomendaría probarlo, aunque no les digas nada a ellos.-Me susurró Zeros al oído.

-Está bien, será divertido ver sus caras de asco cuando lo prueben.-Le susurré a Zeros en el oído con una sonrisa maliciosa y divertida en la cara.

-Nazzaria… ¿Qué susurráis?-Me pregunto Reena, con una pícara sonrisa.

-¡Nada!-Exclamamos Zeros y yo a la vez. Entonces nos miramos y soltamos una pequeña y leve carcajada.

-Ya… Nazzaria, tú sabes perfectamente que luego me lo dirás ¿verdad?

-Claro, te lo diré en cuanto terminemos de comer ¿bien?

-¡Qué fácil ha sido convencerte! Qué raro, parece como sí…

-¡Ya traigo el plato especial!-Exclamó el posadero, cortando las sospechas de Reena.

-¡Genial, a comer!

Todos menos Zeros y yo (evidentemente) empezaron a comer entusiasmados, pensando que sería un plato delicioso, pero… digamos que sus caras de asco fueron suficientes como para llenar al demonio de sentimientos oscuros (hacia mi persona por parte de Reena, suponiendo ya lo evidente) durante un año completo.

-¡Qué asco! Nunca pensé tener que comer algo tan asqueroso.-Lloriqueó la pobre Amelia. Ahora me siento culpable.

-Esta comida esta horrible ¿Qué es esto? ¿Pulpo o pez globo?-Pregunto con algo de repugnancia en su todavía serio tono.

-¡Es lo peor que he comido nunca!-Se quejó Reena.

-Puez eztá baztante bueno…-Dijo Gaudhi con la boca llena de… eso.

¡Y hasta aquí el capi de hoy!

¿Qué tal ha estado? Espero que os haya gustado:3

¿Qué he tenido bien, que he tenido mal?

Por favor comentad :3


End file.
